psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Nocowanie
Wstęp Heli strasznie się nudzi. Więc postanawia zaprosić jej znajomych na Nocowanie . Muszą lecz uważać żeby nie robić zamieszania w dużym ekskluzywnym domu i żeby nie obudzić jej właściciela Roberta Lewandowskiego. -Dzwonię po pieski! - szepnęła Hela - Halo! - powiedziała szeptem Hela - Halo?! Hela?- zapytał zaspany jeszcze Icko -Icko!? Co robisz? Jest 22:00, a mieliśmy dzisiaj karkołomną misę! - warknęła Viki - Już zaraz przyjdę (ziew) - To, czekam! - odparła zadowolona Hela * Zmiana sceny odznaka Heli Suczka Rottsky zeszła na dół, stąpając cicho po eleganckich schodach domu jej pana. Gdy weszła do kuchni włączyła światło i pogrzebała w lodówce w poszukiwaniu przekąsek. Na szczęście znalazła je i to dużo owinęła je w koc, który zniosła ze sobą na dół. W końcu z głośnością małej myszki zaniosła rzeczy do pokoju. Poszła jeszcze po jakieś koce i potrzebne rzeczy. Chwileczkę później wszystko było już gotowe. *Puk Puk* - Lecę!- zakrzyczała Hela i poleciała do drzwi. - Cześć!- powiedziała Hela z Viki - Hej!- powiedzieli Victoria, Dilara, Power, Icko, Nytrae, Via oraz Jax. - Wow luksus!- Powiedziały Victoria i Nytrae . - A to dopiero przedpokój ! - zaciekawiła gości hela Suczka uchyliła drzwi i ułonił się ogromny dom! Bardzo ekskluzywny . - Jak tu super !- zakrzyczała Dilara . - My tu nie jednokrotnie byliśmy co nie ziomy !- spytał Icko - No ...- odpowiedzieli - To zapraszam na wycieczkę po domu!- powiedziała Hela. Po po wycieczce po domu Heli doszli do pokoju Heli . - To mój pokój - powiedziała dumna Hela - SUPER !- zakrzyczały dziewczyny . - Co tu tak krzyczy- powiedział Lewy wychylając się za drzwi . - UPS! - powiedziała Hela - Śpij spokojnie, sorki za pobudkę- odparła Hela uśmiechając się. - Dobrze- odparł zaspany Lewandowski i zamknął drzwi. -Uff.. Mało by brakowało- odetchnęła z ulgą Hela. - Sorki- odparły dziewczyny. - Dobra, jest ok- szepnęła Hela. - A, teraz pieski zapraszam do mojego pokoju! - dodała entuzjastycznie Hela. - Jej! - odparła Niara. - Super! - dodała Chaaya. - To to chodźmy. - zarządziła Hela. - Nie mogę się go doczekać! - dodała Nytrae. Hela uchyliła drzwi i wtedy ujawnił się ogromny pokój z wieloma trofea -WOW!!!- zakrzyczały suczki -Ciii...!!!- uciszył ich Jax -Sorrki- przeprosiły i zaczęły oglądać pokój . -Ej . Hela pamiętasz ?- zapytał Power . -Co ?... Aaa.. nasze zdjęcie - powiedziała Hela spoglądając na zdjęcie z ligi mistrzów. -Co to ?- zapytała Victoria chodząc po pokoju. -Aaa. to jest złoty but .- powiedziała dumna Hela. -Za co to ?- zapytała Dilara wraz z Niarą -To za strzelenie największej ilości goli w rok - powiedziała Hela -Ile tu tego masz ?- zapytała Nytrae . -4 - odpowiedziała -Hej a co to ?- zapytał Icko -tego nigdy tu nie widziałem .- -To za Mundial - odpowiedziała suczka Pieski rozglądały się jeszcze po pokoju . -Co robimy ?- zapytała Dilara -Możemy w coś pograć- zaoferowała Nytrae . -Ok !- odpowiedział Jax ,- tylko w co ?- -Mmmmm... może w hop hop boogie ?- zaoferowała Chaaya -A masz ?- spytała Viki - No jasne !- odpowiedziała Hela -Teraz raz do salonu po cichu !- szepnęła Hela * Zmiana sceny odznaka Heli W tle muzyka: Hop Hop Boogie - Dalej, Hela! - dopingowały suczki. - Dalej Jax! - dopingowali chłopcy. - REMIS! - szepnęły pieski. - Ale, to dopiero piąta runda! - powiedział Jax. - Właśnie! Przecież wiadomo, kto tu dobrze tańczy! - odparła z żartem Hela. - Mhm! Właśnie! - dodał z żartem Jax. - Hah! Stop! - odparła Delgado ze śmiechem. -Kto teraz ?- zapytała Victoria -Hmm.., mogę ja !-zaoferował Icko -I ja !- dodała Dilara -No to dawajcie - powiedziały dziewczyny --Oho ! szykuję się łomot od mistrza-postraszył Icko -Zaraz zobaczysz królowa w akcji -Gotowi ?!, START!- kakrzyczała Hela Chwilke puźniej -Idą w łeb łeb- powiedział Power cicho do Jax' a -No !!!- odpowiedział -Dajesz Dilara !- zakrzyczała Delgado "REMIS" -Co?! ZNOWU ?1- zakrzyczały pieski -Jesteśmy równi sobie- powiedziała Nytrae -Ehhh...-dyszała Dilara -gdzie jest kuchnia chcę się napić -Yyyy... mym chyba niestety nie będziesz mogła tam przejść- dodała Hela -Co jak czemu ! - zapytały suczki -Tak jest wielkie echo !, jak trzaśniesz za mocno obudzimy cały dom!- przeraźiła Hela -No to nieźle- powiedziała Viki -I klops !- dodali chłopaki -A ja chodzę bardzo głośno !- dodała HEla -Ja mogę iść - zaproponowała Niara- potrafię się skradać i byc delikatna, co do nie których....- -Co ?!- zakrzyczali chłopaki -No cóż trzymamy kciuki- powiedziały pieski i Niara ruszyła Pieski kręciły się z niepokojem wtem. -JESTEM!.. ups..- powiedziała Niara -Jej!Udało się!- stwierdziła Victoria -Dobra częstujcie się- powiedziała Hela -Mniam!- przyznały pieski zajadając się smakołykami. -Uaa..!! Która godzina ?- spytała Viki z Jax'em -23:00- odpowiedziała krótko Dilara -Uuuu... a morze czas na straszne historię- zatajił Power -Jasne- przytaknęły pieski. - Dobra, to ja zaczynam!- odparła Delgado. - UU! Lubię Twoje historie!- powiedziały Dilara, Hela, Ashira, Niara i Cloe. - To było 120 lat temu....- zaczęła Delgado. - Gulp!- przełknęła głośno silne Victoria. - Grupka turystów wybrała się do starego zamku.. Jeden z nich zaczął mieć wizje z czymś czarnym, bez twarzy co szło za nimi- dodała Delgado. - Ja już się boje!- jęknęła Victoria. - Ja też!- dodała Colette. - Przestańcie!- odparła zirytowana Hela. - Mów! - odparła reszta. Rozdział 2 - Nagle zobaczyli maskę gazową.. Chwilę potem nie żyli..- dodała zawieszając mrocznie głos Delgado. - Extra..- szepnęła Hela. - Lodzio- miodzio. - dodała Dilara. - No co Wy!?? To było straszne!- jęknęła Victoria. - Oh.. No daj Vicky spokój!- powiedziała z irytacją Chaaya. - No, co!?- odparła suczka nadal przerażona. - Spokojnie, to tylko historia.- powiedziała Ashira. - Prawda, oj no nie bój się!- dodała Niara. - No dobra..- dodała bardziej pewnie żółto- biała Husky. - Kto następny!?- zapytała Delgado. - Ja!- szepnęła Hela. - Szkoda, że nie ma tu z nami Slend. - dodała Viki. - No.. jej historie są mega!!- dodał Icko. - Dobra! Dajesz Hela.- powiedział entuzjastycznie Power. - Ok.. To było 2 miesiące temu... Gdy byliśmy na meczu z Brazylią... I mieszkaliśmy w hotelu na pustkowiu...Cała drużna poszła spać.. Tylko ja z niewiadomych, a może później wiadomych powodów nie mogłam spać.. Patrzyłam przez okno, aż nagle zauważyłam coś dziwnego, próbowałam włączyć telefon, lecz nagle ekran zrobił się czarny! Myślałam, że padła bateria, ale nie, to nie była bateria.. Raptem usłyszałam dziwny głos, coś między cichą pralką, a czymś co lata. I wtedy w oknie pojawiło się.... - Co się pojawiło!?- zapytała podekscytowana Dilara. - UFO! - (Zdziwienie) - Tak, tak. W razie czego schowałam się pod kołdrę, bo czułam, iż nie mają dobrych zamiarów. Nie myliłam się.. Usłyszałam głos samochodu, który nagle stanął. Oni zmieni kierunek!! Podeszłam do okna zobaczyłam jak coś ala diament unosi się kilka metrów w górze od auta.. Byli dalej od domu.. Nagle ludzie wyszli, chciałam krzyknąć, lecz nie mogłam, bo głos mi jakby zamilkł. Wtedy oni zrobiło się dość gorąco, tamten człowiek uciekł do auta. I potem odlecieli. Podbiegłam do niego, źle się czuł. Zadzwoniłam po pomoc. Stwierdzili u niego chorobę popromienną... Wtedy zobaczyłam w krzakach jakąś dziwną postać, która potem zniknęła... Gdy odjechała karetka... Poszłam do domu... I wtedy usłyszałam pisk.. A potem odgłos mlaskania... Kilka dni później ciało znaleziono przy drodze..- zakończyła Hela. - Przez to nie zasnę!- jęknęła Victoria. - Ja też.- dodała Nytrae. - To tylko historia!- powiedziała Niara. -Zagramy w butelkę?- dodała nieśmiele Roxy. -Ugh.. No dobra.- jęknęły Dilara, Delgado, Hela, Viki, Niara, Chaaya. - Jej!- odkrzyknęły suczki. Kręcą butelką.. -HELA! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Ashira. - Wyzwanie!- odparła suczka Rottsky. -Ok... Wiem! Zrób pięć fikołków do tyłu!- powiedziała Ashira. -Naprawdę? Pff.. Łatwizna! Ale ok!- dodała po czym zrobiła. -Teraz ja kręcę!- odparła po czym wypadło na Shiraz. -Shiraz! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Hela. -Hmm.. A niech będzie wyzwanie!- odparła Shiraz. -UU.. Ok.. Wiem.. Pocałuj Jax 'a!- dodała Hela. -Ale.. Ja go w ogóle nie kocham!- dodała zdziwiona Shiraz. -To wolisz Condzia?- zapytała podchwytliwie Hela. -Ta--a.. Znaczy.. NO CO TY? Ugh.. Ale niech Ci będzie...- odparła Shiraz. Po czym podeszła do Jax 'a i go pocałowała. -Już! Możesz przestać!- odparła Hela. -Dzięki!- podziękowała szczęśliwa, że koniec Shiraz. Shiraz kręci. -U! Dilara! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Shiraz. -Pff! No ba, że wyzwanie!- odparła Dilara. -No ok... Hmm.. Mam! Zamknij oczy i usiedź w miejscu i czekaj.- powiedziała Shiraz. -I tyle?- zapytała zdziwiona Dilara. -O,nie.. To nie koniec...Ale siedź i czekaj!- zakomenderowała Shiraz. Po czym Dilara usiadła i zamknęła oczy. Pozostałe pieski wyszły z pokoju. -Ok. To co chcesz jej zrobić!?- zapytała Chaaya. -Pójdziemy do Twojej lodówy Helo, po czym Delgado z Niarą napełnią wiadro lodowatą wodą a ja z resztą weźmiemy z lodówki kostki lodu.- dodała Shiraz. -No ok.- odparły Delgado i Niara. -A, czy się nie zezłości?- zapytała Nytrae. -Oj.. Nytrae na stówę!- zapewniła Shiraz. -Będzie śmiesznie.- dodała Cloe. -Właśnie spójrz na to tak.- dodała Saitina. -Ok.- odparła Nytrae. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz. -Ćśii. - uciszyła Hela schodząc po schodach do kuchni. Po czym zeszły. Hela cichaczem otwiera zamrażalkę i wyjmuje kostki lodu. -Heh. To będzie naprawdę dobre..- zaśmiała się pod nosem Hela. Tymczasem u Niary i Delgado. -Ok. Odkręcaj kurek.- zarządziła Niara. -Się robi!- powiedziała Delgado. Po czym Niara wzięła wiadro a Delgado wlała wodę. -Wow! Zrobiłaś to bardzo cicho!- zdziwiła się Niara. -Ma się to we krwi! Hah!- zażartowała Delgado. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Delgado. -Gotowa?- zapytała Ashira. -Tak.- powiedziała Dilara. -Trzy.. Czte-- ry!- odliczyła Viki. -UAAA! JEZU!! ZWARIOWAŁAŚ!!- krzyknęła Dilara wyskakując w górę. Z pokoju Lewandowskiego rozległo się jęknięcie. -O, nie.. Ćśi..- uciszyła Hela. -Sory.- powiedziała Dilara. -Ok. Kręcę. -Niara! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Dilara. -Mm..Może teraz pytanie!- odparła Niara. -Ok..Czy Arrby jest dla Ciebie czymś więcej niż przyjacielem?- zapytała sunia. -Emm... N-nie! Zna--czy trochę..- odparła Niara. -UU! Wiedziałam! Ale pasujecie do siebie!- dodała Dilara. -Dzięki. Kręcę.- powiedziała zadowolona Niara. -Ashira! Pytanie czy wyzwanie?- zapytała Niara. -Mmmm.. Pytanko! - odparła Ashira. -Wolałabyś wejść do świata Undertale czy pocałować Bites 'a?- zapytała Niara. -Emmm... I to i to.- odpowiedziała Ashira. -UUU..- powiedziały pieski. -Spoko.. Kręcę!- podskoczyła radośnie Ashira. -Delgado! Pytanie czy wyzwanie? -Wyzwanie! -Ok..Załóż na siebie sztuczne rogi renifera.- odparła Ashira. -CO!? NIE!!- zaprotestowała Delgado. -Ugh.. No dobra..- dodała po czym to zrobiła. -HA HA HA! - zaśmiały się pieski. -Wrr...- zawarczała. Gdy gra się skończyła... -(Ziewanie) Kto jest śpiący?- zapytała Astro. -Ja..- odparł Power. -Nom.. Ja też..- dodała Hela. -Ughh.. Ja nie jestem śpiacy..- zaparł się Icko. Nagle osunęła mu się głowa. -Hah! Widać w ogóle nie jesteś śpiący!- dodała Saitina. Po czym pieski poszły spać. Następnego dnia o dziesiątej Hela odprowadziła przyjaciół do bazy i pomachała łapką na pożegnanie. -Najlepsze nocowanie.. EVER!!- wykrzyknęła sunia i wyskoczyła w powietrze. Koniec. Galeria Sketch-1516727546308.png Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Power Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Chaaya Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Cloe